One Piece A Kings death!
by ThatCrazyBrit94
Summary: The story of the Pirate kings execution! One shot.


15 long years at sea was all it took; all it took for the second pirate king to emerge. 37 years after the firsts death.

Both followed their own path and made their names known and infamous throughout the world, taking on and beating several world government agents and admirals along the way to fame.

Monkey D. Luffy rose up above the corpses of his enemies, the blood of his allies and the death of his family to be crowned the King of pirates. The will of D carried another man to greatness.

But what happens when the man obtains his life ambitions? Does he continue to rule the sea much like the previous pirate king? Does he retire and try to raise a family knowing that his children will be executed just for being a blood relative to him? Maybe visit his father Monkey D. Dragon or visit some of the friends he made along the way to his dream?

It would be another 5 years since he was crowned King of pirates before Luffy would have his answers.

He was dying of some sort of new disease he contracted within the new world exploring islands that had been untouched by man for hundreds of years. Slow and painful. Never the way Luffy thought he would go but life hardly ever dealt a decent hand to anyone, he had protected his friends and family with his life and he was happy.

He had already given his last orders to his crew. _'You've all made it to the kings coronation, so make it to the kings death; good luck, look out for each other and try to keep the peace'_. Those were the last orders to his crew; the same 10 man crew that he set sail with in the new world, the same 10 man crew that took the world by storm.

Only one thing remained; islands. 100's of islands under his command, his territory would fall into chaos and discontent upon his death, his territory would be ruined and people he cared for would die. He couldn't have that.

The question that sat on his mind was _'how? How does one continue to protect their legacy in death?'_

His answer finally came when he was visiting his very old and sick master 'Dark king' Rayleigh. His master was dying it seemed and of old age too, which was a rarity within the Pirating business.

With their little talk done, Luffy walked out in the open tall and proud in a suit that was black on black with his neatly polished shoes and straw hat that Shanks let his keep so very long ago. To top it off he wore a captains cloak with the Straw hat emblem engraved in jewels on the back. He was the king after all, why not look the part.

He simply walked up to the local marine base and knocked on the door. Of course the marines all ran away when they saw him but the only Vice admiral that had been transferred recently remain; Smoker.

He grinned as he put his hands in the air and surrendered to the man. When asked why he simply said "The king is tired."

News spread quickly. The straw hat pirates read the newspaper titled "The Kings Execution" and knew what they had to do.

They would not rescue their captain but they would make it to his death which was set in 2 days' time exactly where Gol D. Roger was executed; Logue Town, the last town before the grand line.

People filled the streets watching as the pirate king walked tall proud and gracefully towards his death, towards the execution stands with navel personal watching his every step.

He looked around with Haki; he could still get out of this if he wanted to. His Haki had gotten so powerful that he could knock this entire town out with it if needed and simply walk out until he found some way to get his sea stone handcuffs off but it wasn't to be; he wanted this.

He felt his crew; his family standing on a roof top not too far from him most likely ready to intervene given a signal from his that would never come. He felt Shanks standing on another roof out of the way with his 10 deck officers and his biological father; he looked towards them a bit and smiled, not that anyone but them saw the jester.

He felt the remaining white beard pirates in the crowd, watching him; he reminded them of Ace and it was only fair to come and see the pirate king die out of respect.

In fact over three quarters of the new world pirate captains had all came to watch his execution; the rest were no doubt planning to capture his territory, he snorted a little in amusement at that.

The marine officers didn't care if another pirate was here, not today. They were too busy dealing with new pirates and up and coming rookies that were trying to fill the already vacant gap of power that he left, they hadn't enough marines to sacrifice anything else but crowd control and protection to himself; they were stretched thin as it was and they were going to be stretched even thinner soon enough.

He grinned to himself, an annoying cheesy D shaped grin that he had become known for, the same grin that Roger wore when he made this trip which freaked out those old enough to remember him.

This was being broadcasted around the world via snail phones and projectors; his plan would work.

He was brought out of his musings by one of his executioners as he reached the top of the platform; "Any last words?"

"Shishishishi, could you remove these cuffs, they chafe me?" he laughed a little.

"NO!"

"It's not like I can't do anything now anyway." He sat down with his legs crossed; he refused to kneel to anyone even when being executed. He noticed that there were speakers and microphones everywhere so that his littlest whisper could be heard by the crowd and thus the world. This was even better than he expected.

"Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, you are charged with the following:

Attacking Marines,

Killing Marines,

Being related to Monkey D. Dragon,

The death of the fleet admiral 3 years ago,

Interfering in the Marine Vs. Whitebeard war 8 years ago,

Defeating and killing former warlords of the sea Crocodile & Moria,

Breaking into Impel down,

Killing Impel down Warden magellen 5 years ago,

Breaking out of Impel down with over 2000 level 5-6 criminals and finally stealing a government warship.

What do you have to say to this?"

He waited a moment before responding and looked into the camera, "I dare you to do better." He said simply getting a rather loud snicker out of the pirates in the crowd as he grinned stupidly. Oh how he could see the paper now with that headline.

He was smacked over the head with the handle of the swords they were going to use to execute him.

Swords in position, ready to strike and true to his plans some greedy fool in the crowd wanted to know which stalled them.

"Pirate king Luffy! Where did you hide your treasure! Where did you hide one piece!"

"SHUT UP!" Marines said whilst Garp, Rayleigh and Dragon were getting a serious case of Da ja Vu.

Luffy looked over to Robin giving her a slight nod to use her powers to restrain his captors. Hands suddenly grew out of their bodies whilst holding them still so he could speak before his execution.

"You want my fortune? It's yours for the taking. I've left it all in that one place, that ONE PIECE!" He roared to the crowd as robin let go of her powers and the men stabbed him through the chest getting a grunt of pain from Luffy although he kept smiling.

They were too late, a worthy heir would present itself to the world sooner or later carrying his will, like he carried Rogers and Ace's will; The will of D.


End file.
